Sorcerer Mickey
|place = 3/18 |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 0 |days = 39|image = }} Sorcerer Mickey was a contestant who competed in Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles. Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Plot Sorcerer Mickey was a member of the Magic tribe, where he quickly was brought into an alliance with Akko and Scarlet Witch. They won the first four immunity challenges, getting Other Mother in the dissolve. At this point, Pearl revealed to the Magic Majority (the alliance with Akko and Scarlet Witch) that Other Mother was trying to make a four with her, Saruman, and Harry Potter in order to take out the Magic Majority. But with Pearl's vote, the 4 of them were able to take out Other Mother, and then Harry Potter at the next tribal. At the merge, Sorcerer Mickey continued to work with the Magic alliance, which failed at the first tribal due to an idol play by Andrew negating the flip that rival alliance leader Tadakatsu had orchestrated with allies Rachel and Kid Detective. They then took out Rachel via a successful idol play by Scarlet Witch, and then took out Andrew with Tadakatsu and Kid Detective helpfully flipping to their side. At the Final 8, Akko and Scarlet Witch were still controlling things, but Sorcerer Mickey's budding friendship with Laura B, already an outsider of the rival alliance, was a small push that encouraged Akko to make her move and blindside Kid Detective. Following this, Saruman decided to target Godzilla, who Sorcerer Mickey was also becoming very close friends with. This led to Sorcerer Mickey's first, and really only push in the game as he pushed to save Godzilla with Akko, and thanks to Scarlet also pushing to get rid of her rival, unanimously took out Saruman. Following this, Sorcerer Mickey voted with Magic again, but Akko flipping on the revote caused Scarlet Witch to go home. Sorcerer Mickey then formed a Best Friends' alliance with Godzilla and Laura, and they decided that her threat status and how easy it was for her to take out Scarlet, were good reasons to unanimously axe Akko at the Final 5. Sorcerer Mickey was then able to nab the Final 4 immunity, preventing any chance Tadakatsu would stay safe, and making the Finals with his best friends. At the Final Tribal Council, Mickey was grilled for having no agency and generally just being a happy go lucky goat, which he had no strong argument against. He received only 1 vote to win the game, but was happy for his friend Godzilla, who won with 5 votes. Voting History 1 - In Believe What You'll Believe, Andrew played his Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 8 votes against him. 2 - In The Definition of a Floater, the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Godzilla and Scarlet Witch, forcing a revote. Mickey did not change his vote. Trivia Category:Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Contestants Category:Fantasia Category:Magic Tribe Category:Magic Tribe (Dissolve) Category:Mixed Tribe Category:Male Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:Finalists Category:Contestants